


Pink Roses, Red Carnations, and Jonquil

by Fukami_kun



Series: Roses are red, Violets are blue... [4]
Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Cute, Fluff, M/M, i dont know what else to tag, this is gay, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukami_kun/pseuds/Fukami_kun
Summary: Yesterday went way better than Haruya could have ever hoped. The boy yawned and rubbed the crust and sleep out of his eyes. As he stretched he recalled how cute and amazing Nanashi was. Haruya felt his cheeks and ears heat up and he lifted his coverlet to cover his quickly reddening face. He was so obviously smitten with the other boy and Haruya whined into his blanket.





	Pink Roses, Red Carnations, and Jonquil

**Author's Note:**

> okay so. i did not check how takamiya/tobari/moroku/hapitan talked like. i KNOW they're really ooc, and im SO SORRY! i had little time and this was very rushed compared to the other fics in this series. I am SO SORRY THIS IS SO EXTREMELY LATE! i fell into a really bad depressive episode after i posted the last part to this series, so i've been neglecting to write. i apologize that this is two months late. i hope this is fluffy enough to compensate, though. 
> 
> once again, im really really sorry this is so late! i really hope you enjoy this one!

Yesterday went way better than Haruya could have ever hoped. The boy yawned and rubbed the crust and sleep out of his eyes. As he stretched he recalled how cute and amazing Nanashi was. Haruya felt his cheeks and ears heat up and he lifted his coverlet to cover his quickly reddening face. He was so obviously smitten with the other boy and Haruya whined into his blanket.

The delivery boy lowered the flowery smelling blanket from his face and took a deep breath. He looked to the little holographic clock display on his bedside table and reluctantly pulled himself out of bed with a groan. Yesterday he promised Nanashi he’d be back at his apartment, and he still had to make the bouquet for him! Haruya rushed into his bathroom and quickly refreshed himself, then he got ready.

He pulled his signature hat over his head as he finished up, then he walked down to the flower shop where his mother was already working. Chino offered a small wave to her son as he descended. “Oh! Haruya, can you run just a few deliveries for me today?” The boy stepped down from the stairs and walked over to his mother as he scratched the back of his neck. “Ah…I was thinking of seeing Nashi today. Is that okay?”

Chino hummed and pondered for a moment before replying, “Well…I guess that’s fine, but you have to complete those deliveries, okay?” Haruya frowned, but then remembered he said he’d just take Nanshi along with him anyways. “Alright…but I’ll drag Nashi along with me.”

“Are you going to bring him flowers again?”

“A-ah…yeah. I’m not taking too many from the shop, am I?”

“You’re okay. Just take some for your friend.” Chino gave a smug little smile as her son looked to the side with a red face. “Don’t worry. You can see your friend, but make sure to do the deliveries, okay?”

“Alright. Uh…I’m gonna go make the arrangement now, okay?”

“Of course! No need to worry about me!” Chino wrapped her arms around her son while Haruya replied with a small ‘thank you’. He pulled away from his mother and began to walk about the shop to gather flowers for his new bouquet.

Chino positioned herself at the front of the store while Haruya settled Nanashi’s arrangement. He picked out a few flowers from the new shipments, but was careful not to nab too many. Haruya didn’t want to burden his mother, especially since she had taken over his shift for yesterday. He sighed, she shouldn’t try to overwork herself, especially over something she was horrible at. Sometimes he worried about his mother too much, but it was for her own good.

The boy spread out a selection of pink roses, red carnations, and jonquil onto a work table in the back. Haruya briefly wondered if Nanashi knew the meanings of the flowers he’s been given. He shrugged. Maybe when they spend some more time together he’ll explain them. Haruya sighed wistfully as he reminisced the events of yesterday. He fumbled with the stems of the roses as he got backtracked in the memory of Nanashi’s closeness. The boy huffed and shook his head, willing himself to work again. Now’s not the time to think of a cute boy! He scrunched up his face but failed to stop his face from heating up.

Frustrated with the thought of Nanashi, he finished a little bit later than he had hoped. Afterwards, Haruya wrapped the flowers in pastel pink and green wrapping paper, then finished it all off with a white bow. He smiled at his work. This was probably the most aesthetically pleasing arrangement of his! The green wrapping paper contrasted very nicely with all the pinks and reds, and the white ribbon was a very nice touch. Haruya gingerly took the arrangement in his hands and placed it gently into his satchel. The boy then grabbed the deliveries his mother had prepped and settled them inside his bag as well. He cleaned up his workspace then made his way to the front of the shop, where he waved goodbye to his mother. She smiled warmly as he left, silently wishing him good luck.

He shot a quick message over mutter telling Nanashi he’d be sweeping by. The older boy sent an almost instantaneous reply with another heart emoticon attached to the end of it. Haruya balled up one of his hands into a fist and dug his fingernails into the lower part of his palm. His face heated up but he focused on the intersection before him. Nanashi was so lovey dovey and they weren’t even officially dating yet! What an idiot. What a cute, dumb, adorable, idiot. He couldn’t stand it! It was too distracting.

As he was crossing the street, Nanashi sent him yet another message over mutter. Haruya mustered up all his strength to not sigh and smile like a lovestruck idiot. He scrunched up his face as he looked down, face hot.

> @nanashi: i cant wait to see you!!

Haruya sent Nanashi a quick little reply. 

> @haruya: Aaah shut up! I’ll be there soon! Just keep waiting!
> 
> @nanashi: haaaaruuu hurry uuuup

The delivery boy sped up his pace and in a few more minutes, he stood in front of Nanashi’s apartment. He knocked on the door, and like usual, Mikado answered. The hacker looked down at him with a very knowing smile and ushered Haruya in. “Nanashi’s in his room! You can go ahead and see him.” he said as he pushed Haruya towards his cousin’s room. Haruya was a little startled by his forwardness, but he was slightly thankful.

“Thank you again, Mikado!” Haruya waved happily as he pushed open the door to Nanashi’s room. He was instantly greeted by the older boy crashing into him with a welcoming hug. He even went as far as lifting up the smaller boy and spinning him around. “Ack! Wait wait! Be careful, Nashi! I don’t want you to crush your flowers!” The shut in backed away quickly and let Haruya readjust his bag before scooping him back up into a hug again. Haruya curled his arms around Nanashi’s neck, while the older boy patted Haruya’s head.

When they pulled away, Haruya stood on his tiptoes to press a chaste kiss on Nanashi’s mouth. The older boy laughed and bent forward slightly to kiss the top of Haruya’s head in return. “It’s good to see you, Haru!” Nanashi gushed with a bright smile.

“Aha, you too, Nashi.”

“So, what do you wanna do today?”

“Well, mom’s making me run some deliveries. Wanna come with?” Haruya held his hand out to his friend and Nanashi took it in one of his and twined their fingers together. “Yeah of course! Let’s go now!” he exclaimed amicably as he started to drag the younger boy out of his bedroom, whose only response was a small yelp of surprise.  
Mikado’s head perked up as he heard the sound of a door opening, and looked after the two boys with an amused expression. It was a little funny to watch the tiny delivery boy get pulled behind his headstrong cousin. He suppressed a chuckle as Haruya waved pitifully at him before the pair walked out of the front door.  
“So, where to first?” Nanashi asked. The two stood just outside the apartment complex. Haruya opened the map function on his bitphone and checked his destinations. “Looks like we need to go visit Takamiya first. Let’s go head over to Sunset Hill, okay?”

“Alright!!” The older boy took Haruya’s hand in his again, and the two started to make their way over to Sunset Hill. They walked in a comfortable silence, however it was still a little awkward. Haruya racked his brain to think of a good topic for small talk, but came up with nothing. The two paused at an intersection, and Haruya felt Nanashi rub the back of his hand with his thumb. He glanced from the corner of his eye to look at his friend, who caught his gaze and grinned. Haruya returned with a small smile of his own.

When the crosswalk light turned on, Haruya gently knocked his elbow into Nanashi and the two started walking again. They were almost at the police station where Takamiya’s post was. Suddenly, Nanashi spoke up, “You know, your hand is really tiny.”

Haruya looked at his friend with a mock angry look and defended himself, “W-well. So what?”

“Aha, it’s not a bad thing. It just makes it easier for me to hold your hand.”

The shorter boy sputtered and tripped on a crack in the sidewalk. He pouted, “Geez…how can you say such cheesy things like that so easily?” Nanashi laughed and Haruya flushed. “It’s just so fun to see your cute reactions!” Haruya lost his composure again and put his free hand to hide his face. It seemed like something he would continue to do if this is how Nanashi was going to be.

“Geez….” he sighed. Nanashi just smirked as the two began to walk again. As they got closer to the police station, they saw Takamiya standing at his post. He looked slightly uncomfortable, and he kept fidgeting with his hands behind back. The policeman’s grip on his own wrist was tight, and his face was scrunched up like he was having one of his usual stomach aches. Haruya frowned slightly, maybe he was overthinking things again.

Nanashi sped up to a light jog and waved to Takamiya cheerfully, “Hey!! Takamiya!!” Haruya sighed and ran after his friend, catching the end of his coat and pulling him back. The policeman looked at them with a slightly amused expression. “O-oh. Hello.” Haruya smiled him politely and hit the back of Nanashi’s head softly as if to say ‘hey, be polite’. The older boy laughed good naturedly but mustered a quick ‘sorry’ to Takamiya, who waved him off kindly.

“A-ah, I have your delivery, Mr.Takamiya.” Haruya declared as he undid the clasp to his satchel. He took out a small, bundle of asters. He handed it to the older man who replied, “Oh! Thank you, Haruya.” Nanashi rocked on his feet as he leaned forward to inspect the flowers.

“Oh! Are those for Hakuhi?” Takamiya’s eyes widened in surprise and his hands almost compressed the stems of the asters. He slapped a hand over Nanashi’s mouth with a now annoyed expression. “H-hey! Don’t talk so loud.”

“Ahaha…sorry, Takamiya. But really, are you going to give those to her?”  
“...Yeah. I’m going to finally ask her.”

Haruya tugged on the back of Nanashi’s sleeve. “Hey, we gotta move onto the next person.” he whispered. His friend nodded in response and let the younger boy lead him away from the station. “Good luck with that, Takamiya!!” Nanashi called out encouragingly, waving to Takamiya. Haruya turned back and smiled goodbye. The policeman rose his hand to wave them off.

“Okay! Who’s next, Haru?” Nanashi asked as his friend as he opened the map on his bitphone.

“Hmm...next is Tobari, in Sweet Beach.”

“Alright then!! Let’s go Haru!!” The older boy took his friend’s hand again and laced their fingers together. Haruya smiled at the gesture and let him lead the way like before. The two walked briskly in order to get to their destination faster, since Sweet Beach was a little bit far from Sunset Hill. They made their way past Break Passage and soon they arrived at Sweet Beach.

The two boys were still holding hands as they walked throughout the streets. They passed by many stores, most of which Nanashi commented on. Haruya smiled as he watched his friend talk about the people he’s met. For a shut in, Nanashi was such an extrovertive and amicable person. He was so kind, cute- Haruya stopped himself before he started getting all mushy. Nanashi paused from his ramblings and tilted his head at his friend. “Haru?” he said, tapping on the younger boy’s shoulder. “A-ah! Yes?”

“I know what you’re thinking, you know.” Nanashi said with a smirk.

“U-uhh…let’s just move on and find Tobari already…” Haruya muttered into his free hand. He looked to the side, while his friend continued to eye him with amusement. “S-stop looking at me like that…”

Nanashi leaned closer and widened his eyes even more.

“Agh! Stop it Nashi!” Haruya pouted, hitting his friend lightly in the arm. His friend laughed after a moment of more intense staring. “Alright alright, I’ll stop. Let’s go find her!” Nanashi said with a smile. The younger boy sighed, but looked affectionately at Nanashi as he continued to pull them both along.

Soon they found Tobari, who was drinking tea by herself. Even with her gothic dress, she still looked elegant, if not a little bit intimidating. Haruya untwined his hand that held Nanashi’s and rose it to greet her. “Hello! Miss Tobari! I have a delivery for you.”

  
The lady looked up from her cup with a smile. “Oh, good afternoon.” Haruya opened up his bag once again and took out a little bouquet of roses. He held them out to her, and she took them and said, “Thank you. I’m sure these will make for some good tea.” Nanashi looked the flowers over with his eyebrows raised. “You can make your own tea from this?” he commented.

“Oh yes! If you boil some clean petals, then sweeten it with honey, it makes some very good tea.” she explained.

“Yeah! My mom doesn’t treat our flowers with pesticide, so they’re not toxic or anything.” Haruya added happily.

“If the petals have pesticide, then you can’t make tea out of them. That’s why I always order from that shop.” Tobari smiled. Nanashi made an ‘o’ with his mouth as he made an impressed noise. “That’s so cool!! Haru! We should try doing that!” he declared with an excited look on his face.

Haruya sighed fondly. “Okay okay. We’ll do it sometime. Anyways, I hope you enjoy your tea, Miss Tobari!” The boy took his friend’s hand in his again and the two started to turn away from her. Tobari nodded in acknowledgement to the pair as they walked away. She rose her teacup to her face to take a sip. Nanashi turned around after a few paces and waved to her. Tobari lifted her hand in response, but she hid a knowing smirk behind her cup.

The two began walking again, and Haruya spoke up. “Hmm…last delivery I gotta run is back in Cocoa Alley. All I need to do is give some seeds to Moroku.”

“How come you don’t have many deliveries today?”

“I think mom was being generous today.”

“Aw! That’s nice of her! Do you think she knows about us?”

“Yeah…you’re not the most subtle person, y’know.” Haruya joked, poking his friend in the cheek. He giggled. “Sorry, I can’t control myself around you, though. You’re just too fun to mess with!” Haruya side-eyed his friend with a small frown on his face. “Shush! You’re so embarrassing, Nashi…”

The older boy laughed and the Haruya shook his head, although he was smiling. They made their way back to Blue Sun Street and then proceeded to Cocoa Alley. For the most part they walked in silence. Every so often, Haruya would glance and look at Nanashi. The other boy still had a slight smile on his face. It was like it never left his face. When they came to the next intersection, Haruya leaned onto Nanashi. He looked down at Haruya with mild surprise on his face, but he didn’t push him away. After a moment, he patted the top of Haruya’s head and the younger boy leaned into his touch. When the light turned, the two continued on their way.

They walked through the streets leisurely. Haruya took a deep breath. Cocoa Alley was such a nice, calm area. It wasn’t as busy as Blue Sun Street, which is what he liked. However, he didn’t mind going there if it was to see Nanashi. He sighed inwardly, although it wasn’t an unpleasant sigh.

The pair made it to the flower garden and spotted Moroku fairly quickly. He was on his knees among the flowers, airiting the soil and weeding any invasive plants. The gardener seemed pretty focused, although he looked up when Hapitan made a noise. “Oi! Hey you two!” the avatar called out.

“Heyy! Moroku!!” Nanashi exclaimed in response. He ran up to the edge of the flowerbed and waved hello to the older man, who just barely smiled in acknowledgement. Haruya followed his friend more slowly and he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Ah, hey, Moroku. I’ve got your seeds for lavender heather!” The gardener got up with a silent huff and reached his hand out towards Haruya, who had taken out a few seed packets. He dropped the small bags in Moroku’s outstretched hand. “Thanks, bud!” Hapitan said happily.

After a moment, Moroku went back to work. He knelt back down and began unearthing holes for the new seeds. The two boys silently watched him work diligently. Haruya tugged on Nanashi’s sleeve and pointed to a nearby bench. He still had the bouquet he needed to give him. Subconsciously, Haruya balled one of his hands into a fist. His fingernails burned through the palms of his gloves, but he welcomed the pain. He tried to take a subtle deep breath.

Nanashi plopped down onto one side of the bench and patted the space next to him. Haruya smiled hesitantly and sat down right next to his friend. He scooted closer and leaned onto him, just like at the crosswalk. Nanashi moved his arm and put it around the lower part of Haruya’s back. The younger boy tried to move in even closer to Nanashi. “Hey…remember what I said yesterday?” he asked quietly. His friend hummed.

“Yeah, are you ready?”

The younger boy undid the strap to his bag and took out the bouquet he made and presented it to his friend. “Whoa!! Haru this is so nice!-” Nanashi leaned forwards to hug Haruya, “-ah…wait a second.” He brushed aside Haruya’s arm and placed the bouquet down gently behind he younger boy. Haruya made a quiet noise of surprise but it was muffled when Nanashi crashed into him with a suffocating hug. He didn’t reciprocate for a moment, but then wrapped his arms around his friend. Nanashi pulled away from the younger boy after a second and kissed him squarely on his lips.

  
From a few yards away Moroku just stared at them, although he had a ghost of a smile on his face. Haruya peeked one of his eyes opened and looked at his surroundings. His eye met with Moroku’s and the gardener gave him a thumbs up. When the two boys pulled away, Haruya seemed to be out of breath. He returned Nanashi’s hug with an even tighter embrace and sighed happily into his boyfriend’s chest. The two stayed like that for a few minutes.

“Hey, Haru, guess what,” Nanashi whispered. Haruya looked up the older boy leaned down to give him a peck. The former lifted his hands to cover his face as he flushed in response. Nanashi laughed and then sing songed, “I love youuu.” Haruya whined into his hands while his boyfriend continued to laugh softly.

  
“Geez…you really are embarrassing. Stop saying cheesy things so easily!” he complained. He shifted to bury his face into Nanashi’s shirt, which he balled up in his hands. With this proximity he could smell bubblegum on Nanashi. Haruya sighed inwardly and smiled against his boyfriend’s chest. The older boy laid a hand over his hat and Haruya mumbled a quiet, “I really love you too,” to Nanashi.

  
Nanashi laughed and rubbed Haruya’s head, but not rough enough as to disturb the hat on his head. “Hey, do you think we could go back to your place? It’s a little too open out here.” The delivery boy pushed himself off of the latter and fixed his bangs that got brushed aside. “Y-yeah! Sure! Let’s go there for now.” Haruya affirmed.

The pair got up from their bench. Nanashi held his hand out towards Haruya, who took it with a blush. In Nanashi’s free hand was Haruya’s bouquet, which he was careful not to ruin too much. They started walking towards the gates to the garden but they were stopped by Moroku. He held out a little tiny bundle of white clovers, which Hapitan explained happily, “Here! Wish you two luck!” Nanashi broke out into a smile as Haruya took the flowers and bowed thankfully. “Wow!! Thanks, Moroku!” Nanashi laughed.

“Yeah, thank you!” Haruya added with a smile. The gardener gave them an encouraging smile and another thumbs up to Haruya, who nodded again graciously. Moroku then stepped away and gestured to the entrance to the garden, which the two boys walked out of, hand in hand.

They made their way back to Haruya’s flower shop in a few minutes, where they were greeted by Chino. She waved to them cheerfully as the bell above the door rang and they walked in together. Her eyes immediately went to her son and it seemed like she was silently praising him. Haruya scratched the back of his head sheepishly, fidgeting in his mother’s gaze. She came around to the front of the shop and started ushering them towards the stairs. “H-hey, mom, stop pushing us!” Haruya stuttered. He took a quick glance at Nanashi, who looked back at him with an amused expression.

Chino laughed smugly as she urged them even faster now. “The shop’s still open, just go, okay?” Her son put his hand on his face but otherwise let out a muffled ‘alright’. She gave the two boys one last shove in the direction of Haruya’s room and then left them alone to go back downstairs.

“Geez…she’s so laid back but sometimes mom can be so pushy, sorry.” Haruya said, looking down the stairs. Nanashi waved him off dismissively, “Don’t worry about it! Let’s just go in, already!” The younger boy’s eyes flickered back to his boyfriend and then he narrowed them in amusement. Haruya reached for the handle on his door and then opened it, gesturing for Nanashi to go in. The latter walked into his room happily and then Haruya followed a moment later.

Nanashi put his flowers on a desk in the corner then plopped right down on Haruya’s bed. He bounced a few times on the bed and held his arms out, signaling for Haruya to join him. Haruya walked over and threw himself onto Nanashi. “Agh!- Oh, never mind, you’re not that heavy!” Nanashi laughed as Haruya frowned down at him. “You’re so cute! And tiny!” he continued. The older boy moved his outstretched arms and laid them over Haruya’s small form. He sighed contentedly and Haruya settled himself even further by wrapping his own arms around Nanashi’s neck. It amazed him to see how drastically their intimacy changed from yesterday, but he wasn’t complaining.

“How come you smell like bubblegum?” Haruya said, trying to put up some small talk.

  
“I just think it’s neat! ‘Cause candy smells nice!” The delivery boy hummed in acknowledgement and buried his face in the crook of Nanashi’s neck. He closed his eyes and took in the smell of his boyfriend. The sweet smell of the bubblegum, plus the warmth from their hug made him feel so comforted. Everything was so nice and perfect right now. Haruya sighed with a small smile on his face. He pressed a kiss into the side of Nanashi’s neck. His boyfriend giggled and squeezed him. “Hey Nashi, why do you like me so much?” Haruya whispered.

“Well…you’re kind, you care about your mother, you’re a diligent worker…” Nanashi trailed off, humming. He waved his feet off the edge of the bed, thinking of more things to say. “Well, I could say a bunch more of things that I like about you, but it might take too long” Nanashi laughed softly. Haruya gripped the fabric of Nanashi’s shirt and snuggled into it, feeling the vibrations from his chest. Nanashi took off Haruya’s hat and set it off to the side, then ran his fingers through the smaller boy’s hair.

The two of them laid there in relative silence, the sound of their breathing being the most prominent noise in the room. “Hey, Haru.” Nanashi whispered.

“Yeah?”

“Why do you like me?”

Haruya shifted to move himself up closer towards the older boy’s face, then settled his face right next to Nanashi’s ear. “Well,” he began, whispering, “You love your friends, you’re always smiling, you’re super enthusiastic about everything…” The boy moved to look at Nanashi’s face. He cupped the sides of his boyfriend’s face and leaned in to kiss him. Nanashi pressed back and Haruya could feel him smiling through the kiss. Internally he laughed. They pulled apart and the boy beamed at his boyfriend, “I love you, Nashi.” The other boy chuckled and squeezed Haruya affectionately. “Love you too, Haru.”

When Chino would go up to her son's room later, after closing up the shop, she would find the two boys tangled up in a mess of limbs. She would smile and then quietly close the door to leave let them sleep. Tomorrow, she'd talk to Haruya about taking too many flowers this time around. Perhaps, she'd let him off. For now, she'd let the two boys be alone together.

Tomorrow when the two wake up and open the door to find a tiny little bundle of primroses, Haruya would smile.

**Author's Note:**

> so, if you've read up to this point, THANK YOU SO MUCH! i'm going to try and write more harunashi content? if you have any ideas or suggestions please comment and share them with me, since i only have a few ideas left. if you leave kudos/a comment on this i would literally take a bullet for you. it means so much to know that people appreciate my writing
> 
> the meanings of the flowers in this fic this time around are:  
> \- pink rose: perfect happiness, please believe me  
> \- red carnation: my heart aches for you, admiration  
> \- jonquil: love me, desire for returned affection  
> \- aster: symbol of love, daintiness  
> \- white clover: given to those to wish luck  
> \- primrose: young love
> 
> once again, thank you so much for reading Roses are Red, Violets are Blue! 
> 
> \- Fukami


End file.
